Electronic systems often include electronic devices that communicate signals to each other. Designers of electronic systems strive to increase the speed of the communication among devices while keeping the communication link robust. Wireless interfaces typically communicate using radio frequency (RF) signals. However, some limitations of RF communication interfaces include bandwidth limitations, signal interference, and overhead associated with RF protocols. Optical signals can be an alternative to RF and can achieve higher data rates. However, traditional optical interconnects require special fiber-optic cables, which can be more expensive than wired interfaces, and can require air tight glass-to-glass connections to prevent Fresnel reflections, making them less desirable and, in certain examples, impractical for day-to-day free-air interconnects. Further, transmitting power over RF and optical interconnects can be challenging for some applications. In some examples, optical transmission protocols can operate at threshold speeds in excess of some low-speed signals used to communicate between electronic devices. There is a general need for devices, systems and methods to address requirements for high-speed interconnections as well as the power and low-speed signal transmission among electronic devices.